PH Facebook Bar Fight
by DaniBD
Summary: Story based on Facebook happenings with my Pandora Hearts Roleplayers.  We're on Deviantart too!  What happens in this bar, doesn't stay in the bar.  Crack.


**This is a crack fanfic based off of the Bar Fight thing on FB. I have a Pandora Hearts Facebook group that roleplays as all the characters. We post up convos on Deviantart and we also have a group so everyone can enjoy those convos as much as we do. :D Anyway, Oz did the bar fight thing and this what came up.**

**BAR FIGHT**

**Go to your profile, list the first 8 friends the left of your profile screen in order:**

**Who starts it: Alyss Intention Abyss-Girl**

**Hits someone 1st with a bar stool: Echo Nightrayservant**

**...Who falls off bar stool: Sheryl Rainsworth**

**Hits someone with empty bottle: Rufus Barma**

**Gets hit for no reason: Vincent Nightray**

**Throw someone out the window: Reim Lunettes**

**Who is thrown out the window: Lacie Baskerville**

**The sissy who calls the cops: Reo Baskerville**

**Warning: This story does not follow the manga or anime story line. Just a crack based of what happens on Facebook. I just really wanted to write out a scene following the Bar fight. I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

One night Oz and Gilbert walk into one of Pandora's newly sponsored bars. Oz laughs as Gilbert's face turns red to one of Oz's jokes. They take a seat at one of the thick glass tables by the foggy window and Gilbert orders some fries and waters. Oz pouts.

"Giiiil, why can't we have a real drink?" Oz asks with a whine to his tone. Gilbert gives him an apologetic expression.

"Master Oz, you know how alcohol affects me." Gilbert says hoping that Oz would not start pushing the matter. Oz rolls his emerald eyes.

"Then why can't I have a drink?" Oz then receives a mild glare from his black haired servant. The waitress sets the waters down in front of them and Oz winks at her before she leaves. Oz notices Gilbert's glare get a little heavier.

"Do you remember what happened last time when you drank alcohol?" At this, Oz's shoulders sag and he seems to deflate in his seat. Of course he remembered. Even a blacked out drunkard would remember his actions that fateful night. Oz re-inflates as he also remembers whose alcohol it was.

"That wasn't ordinary alcohol, Gil! Mr. Break just 'unknowingly left' those bottles on the tables nearest to us. A couple shots and I was gone! That's not normal!" Oz tries to defend himself but Gilbert still has his glare set on him.

"There is no way you were so unaware of what you were doing! You could not have been so out of it that you just thought that you can just spread whipped cream all over the bed and myself, add chocolate syrup to the mix, and then top me off with 100 cherries!" Gilbert huffs and puffs as the sticky memory comes to the surface once more. "It took exactly three days to stop being sticky. Three days, Oz! THREE!" Gilbert holds up the counted, gloved fingers in Oz's face.

Oz could not help but put a smile on since it was just so funny, especially Gilbert's face when he finally woke up to the mess. Oz grabs Gilbert's hand and pulls it down out of his face. A slight blush appears on his servant's cheeks.

"Okay, okay. I said I was sorry like 200 times. Which is two times more than the cherries littering your body."

"You are such a dem-" A glass shattering on the wooden floor quieted the whole bar. Both men look towards the noise and see Alyss, the will of the Abyss, standing up in an offensive stance, breathing heavily, and with a red blush covering her nose and cheeks.

"That is not true!" She yells at Echo, Vincent's servant. Echo stands emotionless and just stares at her.

"What Echo says is the truth. My master said it himself." She says, unmoving. Alyss' fists start to shake in anger and her hair seems to start moving on its own.

"LIES! I told everyone that I was not going out with Rufus Barma! And now Elliot does not want to go out with me because of Vincent's lie?" Alyss starts to levitate as her arms are spread out to the sides. The bartender tries to intervene.

"Now, now. Please take this outside." Alyss snaps her head towards the bartender with red eyes and animated stuff animals appear and pin the bartender against the ceiling. During this little "distraction", Echo grabs the nearest bar stool without even seeing if there is a person sitting in it. She ignores the loud thud and the "Excuse me?" from Sheryl Rainsworth as she hurls the stool at Alice.

Oz and Gilbert try to help Duchess Rainsworth as the stool ricochets off Alyss' face sending her to the ground. The dark red stool soars toward Rufus who is trying to make his way to the Duchess. He slices up the stool with his fan and immediately grabs an empty bottle. He throws it in the opposite direction that the stool took in the air.

Unfortunately, the dark bottle slams into the back of Vincent's drunk head and knocks him out cold.

Next to that scene, Reim Lunettes is, with a red face, stumbling, carrying around Lacie Baskerville bridal style. Lacie laughs just as hard as Reim is blushing.

"Mr. Reim! Throw me out the window!" She demands kicking her feet. Reim's eyes widen and stops his twirling around.

"WHAT?"

"No need to yell. It's okay! We're dangling over a lake and Glen, darling, just jumped out himself. I want to join!" Lacie continues to giggle and Reim stays silent, contemplating.

Then he nods and smiles. "Okay! Have fun!" Then, out went Lacie, laughing all the way down till the splash. It is only two stories, mind you. You can hear both Glen and Lacie laughing away the night as Reim looks down upon them resting his face on his palm and sighs.

Reo Baskerville and Elliot Nightray look on with disbelief. Reo flips his cell phone out and dials 911.

Echo is tending to the snoring Vincent in the corner, Rufus is now walking the Duchess towards the door and Gilbert and Oz is trying to calm a now sobbing Alyss.

"This is unbelievable." Elliot says walking back out of the now destroyed bar.

"911. What is the location of your emergency?"

"Ah, yes. Rico's Pub down on main street. Make haste before things get worse."

**:D Not my best works but I really felt like I needed to write this out. Other characters have done this so I will try to write those out also because they are just as outrageous! Please watch our group and we will have more convos out, thank you! pandoraheartsfb .deviantart. com**


End file.
